


The Human Condition

by WinterSorceress



Series: Tales of the Solstice [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Human Zenyatta, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: For the length of Shimada history, it has been traditionally required to fulfill a blood offering to their dragons. For one night a year, the bearers of the spirits are transformed to hunt. However, with the clan now all but gone and its surviving brothers leading new lives, keeping the blood pact has become increasingly difficult.Too difficult. When the youngest fails, only the sacrifice of another saves his dragon. But it may be more than anyone had bargained for.Based on a lore headcanon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [itfeelssowrite](http://itfeelssowrite.tumblr.com/) for help with the title. And always to [Lacertae-dreamscape](http://lacertae-dreamscape.tumblr.com/) for her constant love, feedback, and support.
> 
> May be NSFW scenes in the future. I have them in mind but I'll figure out whether or not I want to include them.

Something was wrong.

He felt that vibe the moment he regained consciousness. It was a personal given that nothing would make sense the first hour or two after he recovered from his transformation, but the confusion and dread was threefold this time around, and it wasn't going anywhere it seemed.

“Master?”

That word jumped from his lips. Something about Zenyatta nagged at him insistently. After a minute of fighting fiercely against the initial haze, Genji began to realize it was his dragon who was responsible. It urged him to his feet.

 _‘Find Master Zenyatta._ ’

“Why?” he muttered out loud to the cold ground. “Wait…”

Normally, the omnic would be certain to find him a fairly comfortable spot to regain himself after he started reverting back, comfortable and _warm_. Yet, it was as if he had been left where he had fallen. The only reason he could think of was that his master _couldn’t_ because…

Something was wrong.

That phrase returned to his mind. Panic surged with it, choking him with alarm. He struggled just to stay calm enough to orient himself as he scrambled to his feet. He was in the midst of a frosted forest, as usually was the scene he awoke to, but he appeared alone.

 _‘Find Master Zenyatta,’_ his dragon repeated, its tone foreboding, its words ominously vague and threatening.

“I heard you the first time!” the youngest Shimada growled impatiently. “Where is he? What happened?”

_‘Your hunt was not fulfilled.’_

A chill enveloped Genji at those words. Memory flooded back to him, faint but telling enough. They hadn’t been able to reach a place with enough suitable game, at least not without stumbling upon a human settlement. So cautious and with limited time, the Shimada hadn’t been able to complete his offering to his dragon. Meaning...

“...Then why are you still here?” Genji questioned, attempting to piece together what the situation was. “Isn’t the hunt why you dragons are kept within our bloodline in the first place, as sort of an exchange?”

_‘The omnic stepped in. He convinced them to punish him instead of taking me from you.’_

Taking this information in, the young man carded his fingers through his hair, frustrated and distraught. “Of course, he did. Master...he would do something like that. But...” He trailed off, his mind struggling to cope with cause and effect so soon. Then it clicked. “Wait! Punishment! What...! What did they do to him? Wait! Who is _they_ even?”

_‘Your ancestors. They maintain order of the dragon clan’s spiritual affairs and judge misconduct. Only they are able to rightfully gauge if a Shimada should lose their dragon.’_

If Genji thought his anxiety was nasty when he first woke up, the degree it had reached now was unbearable. He paced as he fought down sheer panic and sorted through his whirling thoughts and fears. After a few moments, he stopped only to desperately scan the area.

“That’s all well and good, dragon. But where is my master? What did those bastards do to him? Where is he?”

‘ _You should watch your tongue. They went easy on him; they seem fond of him. He is lucky to be alive.’_

Almost frantic, he ignored his dragon's chiding. One would think an omnic would stick out like a sore thumb but, deep in the wilderness, his maser could’ve been anywhere or…

Anything.

“It…that…Is…is that him, dragon?” he asked quietly, stock still when his brown eyes at last fell upon him.

_‘From human to dragon and human again. From metal…to flesh.’_

“This…this has to be a dream…” Despite his own disbelief, the cyborg didn't hesitate, rushing to the unconscious form laying on the cold ground. His voice was hushed yet strained, overwhelmed. “Master…”

His clothes were the same, the unmistakable, humble scarlet and vermilion pants. Everything else was strange. Instead of silver plating, Zenyatta was now enveloped in golden brown flesh. Instead of slits and a blank mouth piece, in their place were lidded eyes and a mouth that Genji couldn’t help but focus on a second longer than necessary.

Master Zenyatta…was human.

And a tad blue around the edges.

“Wait…”

So used to his own invulnerability to the elements, Genji’s mind backtracked harshly, piecing their situation together. It was in the middle of winter, and they were ankles deep in snow, with the former omnic…wearing nothing…but a weathered pair of pants.

_‘So, you are going to just let him freeze like this?’_

Was it just him or did his dragon develop an attitude from all this?

“Oh my god! Zenyatta is going to freeze out here!”

_‘Bingo.’_

Awe and disbelief gave way to near terror. He hastily glanced around, scanning the barren trees and hills, for anything, anywhere they could possibly find proper shelter. Their surefire method of seeking out isolated pockets of nature was now their downfall. He would have to hunt his way back to civilization, or else Zenyatta would surely die.

Gritting his teeth with frustration, Genji gathered his unconscious master with the utmost care. Like this, he felt so light, so frail. Even now, he knew it was now his duty to protect him.

He had gotten him into this mess, and he would sure as hell get him out.

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t sure if being outside this morning was the best idea. Nonetheless, she was determined to prove to herself her own bravery. She needed firewood, after all, and she wasn’t going to let distant strange, _frightening_ noises keep her cooped up in her cabin.

Nina was on vacation and she _was_ going to enjoy herself.

Halfway through her fourth log, she realized that any unusual guests must have not gotten the memo. She paused in disbelief, pulling away the dark scarf from her mouth in order to properly gape at the figure making its way through the trees. At first, her mind couldn’t explain what she was seeing without jumping to a more extraterrestrial conclusion, but she dismissed that quite sheepishly. Though she was hesitant to stick around long enough for the silver and green being to spot her before she could escape.

It was a false hope.

The metallic creature’s head snapped in her direction, rooting her to the spot with a surge of terror. Shock loosened her grip, her axe dropping heavily into the snow. It thudded too close to her toes, warm in her boots. Startled, the woman jumped, at last tearing her eyes away to double check she still had a foot to speak of.

It probably was not the best course of action.

“Hey, you! You, there!”

“Huh?”

All too quickly, the stranger was rushing towards her. Nina’s heart leaped into her throat and she grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, the axe. In a panic, she yanked it out of the ground and ran, laboring through the snow. The other was unfortunately fast and more agile, catching up to her with ease. They blocked her path, holding out an arm.

“Please wait!”

“Nope! I’m not getting abducted today!”

“...Excuse me?”

Their voice had sounded strange, almost robotic, but she could determine they were possibly male. He also sounded gentler than she had previously thought, with an undertone of desperation. Then her eyes traveled downward, to notice he held a person in his arms, a boy, and they weren’t the least bit dressed for this weather; she noted that immediately spotting his bare chest.

It was all very confusing.

She shook her dark head, trying to make sense of anything she could. “What? Who are you? What...what do you want?” she demanded, fighting to keep her own fear out of her voice.

“I...My name is Genji. I’m sorry for scaring you. I know...I don’t look normal but my friend...He needs help...”

She glanced down at the person in question again, feeling a tinge of sarcasm. “I’ll say. Why did he think staying in Poland in the middle of winter with just a pair of pants was a good idea?” she remarked, trying to wrap her head around what would possibly lead to that decision.

Even with his face covered, she could sense Genji was caught off-guard by her words; he sputtered. “W-what? Well, yes...It’s a long story, but please...”

Nonetheless, the pieces were falling together and she felt more at ease talking to the not so extraterrestrial.

“Let me guess. You’re asking me for shelter.” 

“He doesn’t have much time. Do you live near here?”

Slowly but surely, Nina’s mind was catching up to the unusual situation she had found herself in, her mind and compassion. Heavily, she sighed a misty cloud into being. She couldn’t believe she was inviting these two into her cabin, but it was the only thing she could do.

“Follow me.”

* * *

 

 

Everything was strange and hazy.  He didn't recall going into sleep mode but now he struggled to reboot. His systems, however, didn't respond. He couldn't access them. It was as if they weren't even there.

“Zenyatta?”

Genji's voice called to him but he couldn't see him. His optical sensors were just as numb and wouldn’t activate. He could tell nonetheless that he was close. Fear crawled through his being slowly and he fought just to remain calm.

Zenyatta was trapped in the darkness.

“Are you awake, Zen? This...is going to sound strange, but...open your eyes.”

At least the cyborg sounded a bit amused. That somehow left him more reassured. If his student was nearby and relaxed then surely, everything was a bit more okay than he had initially thought.

Though it was no time for jokes.

A hand brushed his face, alarmingly clear, the metal of it smooth and cool. “I want to see them. Come on, Zen.”

Desperate for something, anything, to make sense, the monk tentatively tried his hand at listening, though he had little idea how. He would just have to wing it. Sure enough, light filtered into his vision, blinding him briefly, before his surroundings swam into clarity.

A slanted wooden ceiling greeted him, held up by beams and rafters. Immediately, he felt relief that they had left the wilderness, but this was not a place he was familiar with. Dazed, he tried to move his head, though even that felt stiff and strange. To his right, he at last discovered something, someone, he knew.

“Wow...”

To his sleepy bewilderment, Genji was staring at him with a wide-eyed wonder.

“Genji?”

“Your eyes are striking, Zen. They’re the color of your jieba but...wow,” he was muttering before his expression softened. “Good morning. I’m glad you’re okay. How are...how are you feeling?”

“Strange. Everything is strange...” Zenyatta answered, bringing a hand to his forehead. “What...What happened? My...my sensors won’t respond. Did my system crash?”

“Uh...About that...” Genji visibly hesitated, the wheels in his head turning. He looked away and called. “Hey, Nina. Do you have a hand mirror or something?”

“I...I think so. Hold on; I’ll check,” a woman replied from the next room, only heightening his confusion.

“Genji...who is that? Where are we?”

Gently, the ninja took his hand and leaned over him. “Take it easy, babe. One thing at a time. I ran into Nina in the woods; she let us stay at her cabin.”

“How very nice of her, but what’s this about a mirror? What is...?”

Then he noticed the hand that Genji held was not the one he knew. It was brown and soft, not a single speck of metal to speak of. Both his words and thoughts were halted in shock as he pulled it back, slowly, in a mixture of fascination and horror.

It wasn’t just his hand, but his arm, his chest...

“...I’d...very much like that mirror right now.”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Despite his new company, Zenyatta was more interested in staring at his own body, venturing to sit up. His chest felt tight, something within seemingly trying to pound its way out. As an omnic, his thoughts were neat and collected, but now they would not stop racing and swirling like a hurricane in his head. He fought to recall what exactly happened last night, but it was all a blur. However, it was steadily coming back to him with time.

“Here!” Suddenly, the woman was at his side, slightly darker than Genji, her dark brown hair braided neatly as it dangled at her shoulder. For a moment, she too stared. “...Are you really an omnic? Genji tried to tell me, but...I didn’t believe him. I’m...still not sure to be honest.”

“...He’s right. I was...born an omnic. I was one...until now.” With a trembling hand, he held the mirror up to his own face. Bright blue eyes gazed back at him, wide and full of anxiety and uncertainty, fear, from a bronze face. Everything was there, everything that one would expect from a human, a nose, a mouth, eyebrows, everything that he had never previously known. It was overwhelming. “...How is this possible? Why did this happen?”

“I think...it was my ancestors.”

Genji's ancestors…

Now that rung a bell. Flashes of memory came to mind, bits and pieces. Last night had been a long struggle...that they eventually lost. Prey had been too scarce, especially as he was tasked with constantly leading Genji away from humans he would otherwise attempt to sink his claws into. Finally, the sun was illuminating the horizon way too soon.

A question came to them that they never dared to ask before:

What happens to the Shimada who fails their hunt?

“Zenyatta? Are...are you okay?” Genji was inquiring gently, drawing the monk's attention to the fact that he had practically zoned out.

Sheepishly realizing, he shook his head and offered what he hoped would pass as a smile. “Yes... I think so. I was...just remembering. It's not utterly clear but... I think I know the gist of what occurred.”

The cyborg seemed relieved. “Good. Because I was out cold during whatever the fuck happened.”

“Genji…”

“What! Do you even see yourself? I mean, what the hell did they think this would solve? You didn't do anything!”

Distraught by…just about everything, from Genji’s anger to their situation and his own predicament, Zenyatta could only hide his new face in the alien refuge that was now his hands. “I know, Genji, but…in a way, I asked for this.”

His companion fell quiet at his confession, his rage dissipating like smoke. “…My dragon told me that much. Did you…not think of what they could’ve done? They…could’ve done so much worse; we were lucky.”

“…I was only thinking of you.”

They both knew the sheer truth of those words, painfully so. A heavy silence followed them, leaving a tenseness in its wake that was only scratched by the meek songbirds of the waking world outside. However, movement beyond Genji drew Zenyatta’s attention, reminding him they weren't alone.

Their kind host lurked nearby, anxious and uncertain of what to do with herself.

“Nina…was it?”

The young woman jolted to life, suddenly a part of the ever so serious discussion happening in her living room. “Ah, yes! What is it?” she inquired nervously, as if as wary of them as ever.

Zenyatta regarded her softly. “I'm sorry for our strangeness, though we are extremely grateful for your hospitality. We'll try to be on our way as soon as we can.”

She appeared surprised by his promise and went to speak, but her other guest was more inclined to take the floor.

“But Zen…where can we go?”

“What do you mean? Back to HQ, of course. Surely they can figure something out.”

Genji carded his fingers through his hair in apparent frustration. “But…this isn't science. This is centuries worth of magic and blood pacts,” he explained, struggling to do so while still making sense. “Zen, you’re not sick or poisoned. You’re… _cursed_ …for a lack of a better term.

“Cursed? Is there really such a thing?”

That stopped his boyfriend short, his eyebrow quirked. “Are you really asking me that? The one who was made of metal this time _yesterday_?”

“…It was an innocent question.”

“God, I love you.”

Without thinking, Zenyatta pouted in slight offense, making a face at the cyborg responsible.

“And…Now I love you even more. And to think I foolishly thought you couldn't get any cuter.”

Determined to keep their conversation on track, the monk pressed on. “We should still go back. We’ll be safer there, and they need to know what’s going on, what’s happened,” he reasoned.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nina smirk and shake her head wryly before she wandered away. “Go figure, I’m hosting two strange lovebirds. Let me know what you two figure out.”

For a moment, they regarded her, offering a wave and a nod of affirmation. Then it was back to their riveting discussion. More important than anything, even what happened, they had to decide on their next course of action.

“Uh...!” Genji started abruptly, realization flashing through his dark eyes, causing their host to pause in bewilderment. “Could you...uh...is it possible that you could...? You can go into town, right? You have transportation?”

“Of course, I do. What do you need?” Nina questioned, hands on her hips, seemingly ready to sass if need be.

“Clothes for Zen. Like you said, he’s not...exactly dressed for this weather. But it’s all he has.”

Zenyatta started at that, self-consciousness blossoming across his cheeks. “What? No, that’s...Genji, she doesn’t _have_ to. She’s done plenty for us as it is...” he virtually pleaded his companion.

“I actually had a good mind to do that later. I wasn’t about to send you on your way _still_ dressed like _that_ ,” the young woman confessed, amused as she gestured to the pants that her guest’s blankets hid.

“...I _like_ these pants. I’m a monk. I don’t need much; I never have.”

Considering, Genji crossed his silver arms thoughtfully. “Well, now you do. As a human, you’ll be more sensitive to the weather and your surroundings. Do you really not mind, Nina?”

“If it’ll get me my cabin back faster, then why not?” she remarked with teasing wink. “Or...you could always just date me for a few days and I’ll barely think twice about it.”

“I’m good!” the ninja yelped, holding out his hands in defense, leaving his boyfriend puzzled on the couch, tilting his head.

Warmly, their host threw her head back and laughed at his reaction. “I’m just joking. I know you’re ‘happily involved with an omnic monk, _that_ omnic monk’,” she assured, sounding as though she were parroting something uttered while he was unconscious, as she made her way to the kitchen. “I’ll go out once it gets a bit warmer. You can stay the night if you need to though.”

Both boys relaxed, relieved and grateful. Zenyatta knew they were lucky Genji had ran into such a gracious woman, especially as full of unusualness as they were. Normally, he would’ve expected them to be tossed out by now, with all their talk of the supernatural and HQs. That would understandably put off a lot of people, but not Nina.

“Thank you, Nina. Truly. We owe you a lot for your kindness,” the monk murmured, his words bright with sentiment.

This time, they only received a wave as she disappeared into the next room, perhaps eager to have some time to herself after all this morning’s excitement. That too was easy to understand. However, a silence dragged on, their previous conversation seemingly lost as the guests were left to their thoughts.

“...We can’t go back to Overwatch,” Genji declared, his tone abruptly somber.

“What?”

Morosely, he turned his green head to look him in the eyes. “We wouldn’t be safe there, not with you like this.”

“Of course, we would! Being in the company of our friends and fellow agents would be better than trying to fix this on our own!” Zenyatta argued, leaning forward anxiously as he gripped the blanket under his fingers.

“This is too strange. There’s a lot we still have to figure out, without being in Talon’s sight. Think about it, Zen. They wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if they discovered you were now vulnerable. You’d just be another omnic, one less agent to deal with in the future.”

It was true, and a grim prospect at that. He was surprised he hadn’t considered it until now. Talon was ruthless, not the least bit afraid of spilling innocent blood, especially that of one of their ‘enemies’. They had even assassinated his older brother in cold blood, the leader of a religious group who had only wanted to spread peace and harmony.

Why would they spare him?

Zenyatta’s thoughts whirled as he tried to look at their situation from all angles, putting together what they knew, which honestly wasn’t very much. “...What makes you think I’m vulnerable? I can...I can still fight, right?” he ventured, unsure of that fact himself.

“Sure. You can still use martial arts, but...can you even use your omnic energy while human?”

That was a good question. Omnic energy was what he derived much of his skills from, from his healing to his ability to overwhelm their enemies with his orbs in an offensive volley. Yet, like this...it was obvious it was something he no longer had access to, like his now non-existent system and sensors.

“...I suppose not,” the monk admitted, conceding to once again bury his face in his hands. It was all very trying. However, a thought brought him back out of hiding, eyes wide in realization. “...Genji...where _are_ my orbs?”

“...Your...orbs?”

He couldn’t believe the level of cluelessness he had just heard from the cyborg. It spiked his anxiety twofold and he had to fight down an urge to panic. He feigned a calm smile, though he had a feeling the other could still see the storm brewing just beneath the surface.

“Yes, you know...The orbs _my_ _brother_ made for me as a parting gift before we left Nepal? The last and _only_ mementos I have of him?”

Genji's expression failed to offer any comfort, sweat beading against his pale face. “Uh... I... don't have them. I must have left them in the snow,” he admitted quietly.

“Genji, dearest?” Zenyatta's voice too was low, but it carried a menacing threat.

“...Yes?”

“Go. Get. Them. _Please and now_.”

“But…”

Inhaling deeply in attempt to calm his nerve, Zenyatta pressed his hands together and rested them against his lips, praying briefly to the Iris for patience. “…Genji…I have been cursed to dwell in a strange body by your ancestors and have a lot to get used to. I have to remember to breathe every five seconds; do you even know what that is like?”

“Uh…”

“Rhetorical question, dear…”

“O-of course…”

“If you’re to do me one thing today, you can retrieve the one cherished possession I have. The ones you left in the middle of this forsaken forest.”

“But…”

“ _Genji Shimada. Find my orbs! Or you'll be sleeping with the wolves!”_

If Genji was any less brave, he’d be hiding under the nearest table. Instead, however, he had bolted from his chair in fear and bewilderment. Zenyatta supposed that would have to do.

“You k-know this is Nina’s place, right?”

“Permission granted!”

“…You two are mean!”

It was going to be a long curse, but the monk had to allow himself a _little_ fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Genji and Zenyatta come to terms with the reality of their situation, one question still begs to be answered:
> 
> Should they contact Overwatch or go it alone?
> 
> In the end, they have but one choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost three months. Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I've been juggling work, countless other ideas, and lack of motivation all this time. But I've been pushing on with determination and, my goodness, it's finally finished. There was several scraped versions to the scenes here but I'm overall satisfied with how the plot formed itself. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Here's [the main playlist](https://8tracks.com/icegun/don-t-ever-let-me-go) I listened to while writing this.

In all honesty, there had been only one reason why he had been hesitant to leave. As the monk had himself said, he had a lot to adjust to. He had wanted to be there for him in these trying first hours. It was the least he could do.

Yet, he understood all too well how important his orbs were to him. They had immense sentimental value, but were also vital vessels for self-defense and channeling soothing energy that had practically been his lifeline years ago. Yet, now they would be of little use, perhaps packed away until he was omnic once more.

… If there was even a way to fix this whole mess...

Genji sighed heavily, continuing his trek back the way he had first came, up a barren trail guarded by reaching pine trees, their branches heavy with white. He was already missing the warmth of the cabin, but he was not about to complain, out loud at least. As long as Zenyatta was safe, he was content.

He just wished he could be at his side instead of laboring though this cursed snow. What if the monk tried to walk and, for some reason, couldn't? Surely human and omnic legs were somewhat different. But it was more than that: it was a well-hidden secret that Zenyatta’s legs were bad in the first place, yet another matter his energy had helped with.  Even worse still was the likelihood of a nervous breakdown. The only one who would be there was a virtual stranger who would be almost clueless.

So many possibilities ran through his head, yet he just had to keep moving forward.

His foot nudged an object, buried beneath a thin layer of white. The sun glinted off its metallic surface, stopping him short with a surge of relief and delight. Sure enough, when he bent and pulled it out, it was the first of his master's orbs, a little frosted but undamaged, its bronze and blue coloring and circular designs ever so familiar. It brought forth instinctive fondness in Genji's heart.

He just had about ten more to go.

Glancing around, the cyborg indeed recalled this clearing. Several rocks poked through the snow, accompanied by a pair of person shaped depressions where they had laid. Just outside of Genji’s was the faintest hint of the beast he had been the night before. Abruptly a bit melancholic, he lifted his eyes to the pale sky, shielding his dark eyes from the dim sunlight that reflected off the frozen landscape. From here, he could only scarcely make out a few signs of life, two larks wheeling among the clouds, the faint chatter of a fox.

It was almost as if someone wasn’t cursed in this very spot. He couldn't even imagine it. Zenyatta stood here, alone, bargaining with his boyfriend’s ancestors, offering anything in exchange for his pardon.

It wouldn't have been the first time the omnic had pulled such a ‘stunt’ for his sake.

With a sigh, Genji returned to his search. He dug through the icy slush, feeling for anything out of the ordinary from below while he kept an eye out for any hints of metal from above. One by one, he fished them out and brushed them off with gentle fingers. He then deposited them with care into the duffel bag Nina had lent him.

All the while, his mind wandered. He considered how Zenyatta’s transformation would change matters. He would have to eat now, just like him. He could finally introduce his boyfriend to his favorite food and take him on romantic lunches at charming cafes, chatting over coffee and tea. Despite everything else, it made his heart skip in excitement, just a little.

The monk could at last kiss him back, with lips of his own. He would sneeze and yawn, laugh when he was tickled. There was also kisses, so many kisses. He couldn't forget the possibility of warm kisses, sweet and tender and passionate.

Such thoughts left him dazed, distracted by brief daydreams. Not that he wasn’t a fan of Zenyatta’s omnic kisses, sizzling with an almost otherworldly spark, but he would be lying if he denied that he never considered the benefits if his boyfriend had been born softer, more…human.

It felt selfish of him. Genji loved Zenyatta deeply and unconditionally, and he knew the omnic did the same. Yet, perhaps they could attempt to look at this situation as a glass half full, even while searching for how to reverse this change.

“…I wonder how Zenyatta is doing…” Genji muttered to himself, remembering the pure shock and disbelief that had drained the monk’s face of color the first few seconds that realization had crashed upon him. It had hurt to see him in such a way, confused, scared, lost. Was it even possible for him to adjust to such a strange new form? At least he could cheer him up by returning his beloved orbs. “Huh? Oh…! Shit…!”

An orb slipped from his metal fingers, loosened by his wandering thoughts. He jerked, scrambling to catch it. The cyborg swiped for it, swearing, but missed. His hand shot out helplessly.

The sphere stopped, pausing in midair, as if dangling by an invisible thread.

“What the...? What...in the world?”

For the longest moment, Genji didn’t move. He couldn’t believe his eyes, yet the supernatural display was right in front of him, unwavering and true. Admittedly, Zenyatta’s orbs floated all the time, but never because of his command. He had thought it impossible that he could ever control omnic energy, but here he was, here it was.

Experimentally, he twitched his hand, motioning for the sphere to return. To his delight, there was no hesitation; it moved as though he had tugged its unseen string, levitating above his open palm. Energy vibrated faintly about it, energy that he felt more clearly now.

“...This is...I so have to tell Master.” He might as well have been a child seeing a magic trick for the first time. Only practiced, regulated breathing kept him from hyperventilating or, worse yet, jumping around like a fool. “It’s...probably his leftover energy, but...I can still feel it; so cool...”

Seconds from ordering the orb into its proper place, a movement across the way caught his attention. A ruddy creature was wandering over the snow, nose to the cold whiteness as it trotted cautiously. At the sight, he couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the wild fox venturing within ten feet of him. Yet, it didn’t seem to mind him. Instead, it appeared more interested in whatever it was trying to sniff out.

            “Hehe. Bold thing. Is it looking for mice? Must be hungry to come this—“

            Before Genji could finish his thoughtful musing, the canine began to dig into the slush and plunged its nose into the new hole, its fur ruffled by the breeze. However, what it pulled out reminded him quite abruptly of what he was supposed to be doing. After all, he had only recovered nine of his master’s orbs.

            The tenth was now held delicately in the teeth of the wild animal staring him down with its sly yellow eyes.

“…You have to be kidding me…”

As if in challenge, the beast tossed its head, securing its prize in its jaws. The cyborg wondered if it had been watching him uncover the orbs and decided it wanted one. If only he hadn’t lost his focus; they would’ve been all safe by now, but instead of already being on his way back…

He had to outfox a fox.

Tentatively, Genji inched forward, hands held out in a gesture be hoped would come across as harmless in intention. He scarcely dared to breathe or take his eyes off the critter. Virtually mirroring its two-legged opponent, the fox stared him down almost defiantly, as if daring him to rob it of its shiny chew toy.

“Easy now. I'm…not going…to hurt you,” the ninja coaxed softly, body and voice tense despite his best efforts. “That orb…belongs to my friend. I would appreciate it if you—“

The fox bolted.

“No, no, no! Wait!” Genji practically tripped over his own feet attempting to give chase, the orbs in his flimsy bag clacking in metallic harmony as it swung at his shoulder.

Out of all the challenges in his life, he never expected the truest test of his skills would be catching a wild animal, and one no bigger than a cat. Yet, here he was, scrambling through a gradually melting wood, asking himself if his master would notice one less orb. Yards ahead, the fox bounded with finesse over both snowbanks and obstacles alike like a cross country champion. Genji, on the other hand, moved more like a drunk kangaroo as he tried his hand at racing up the icy path, his feet sinking again and again.

“Wait…! No…! Get…get back here!” he managed over his own panting. “Zen…Zenyatta is going…to be…heartbroken…if I lose…even one.”

If there was one thing Genji refused to experience from this ancestral curse, it was the tears of the light of his life. He would at long last witness Zenyatta’s truest laughter, his brightest, warmest smiles, his cheeks colored with bashfulness, flattery, but never, ever would he allow anything to hurt him nor drive him to despair or anguish.

Even if that thing was Genji himself, or the monk’s own hopelessness.

A melody pierced the natural peace of their chase, startling Genji into losing his footing for a split second. He grudgingly identified it as his cell phone, which was no doubt being called by HQ. The ninja cursed their timing and fished it out with a slice of wrath. Though even with Overwatch’s interference, he would not permit himself this failure.

“Yeah! What the fuck is it?” he blurted without thinking.

“Watch your tongue with your superior, Shimada! You sure got balls answering us like that.” It was Soldier76; he’d recognize that rasp anywhere.  Genji flinched. “Where the hell are you two? You were supposed to check in two hours ago.”

“A-about that, sir…” he tried to explain. However, the root his foot caught had other ideas; the phone flew from his hand. The fox threatened to lose him completely, almost gone from his sight among the barren undergrowth. “Shit…That’s it, hound!”

“Agent Shimada!” was his superior’s muffled bark, unaware of his predicament.

An explanation would have to wait.

Determination and fury strumming though his veins, Genji snatched his phone and scrambled to his feet. “I'll have to call you back. I have a fox to bag.”

“What the actual fuck, Shima--”

He hung up frankly and tucked the device into a pocket of the duffel bag. Just ahead, the fox waited, watching, as if wanting to see what their playmate would do now, adjusting its grip with little movements of its head. However, playtime was now over.

With a shiver of steel, the ninja unsheathed his blade and stepped forward. Unnerved, the creature tensed, almost dropping the orb. Almost wasn’t enough and he hardly hesitated. A yelp ran out in the cold forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been quite a while, long enough for him to begin to worry. He wondered how much time had actually passed, and if it was truly the boredom that made him so restless. Or maybe it was his strange company, though Nina was rather sweet to him, or his reluctance to get up from the couch. He gathered it was a healthy mixture of all three, mainly the latter.

“Are…are you sure you don't want a tour? A change in scenery might…you know, cheer you up.”

In his anxiety, Zenyatta had wandered to the very edge of his perch to peek out the window, gazing at the white world outside. “I'm sorry. I'm being a poor guest,” he sighed, glancing over at the young woman standing a few feet away, eager to break the ice. “But…I must decline. I…don’t…I’m just not very certain…”

He skirted around the true reason, as he usually did. It took him years just to feel comfortable discussing it openly with Genji, despite the bond they shared even before they became a couple. Yet, in his current condition, he might have no choice but to adapt to being up front about one of his more personal ordeals. After all, there would be no hiding his pain in this form, and it scared him, more than a little.

Nina planted her hands on her hips with a sort of playfulness. “Not certain about what exactly? You're not being shy, are you? I don't bite.”

Zenyatta was abashed by how his behavior was being received, by his own temporary lack of social grace. “N-no. I’m not...well, maybe a little, but...” Footsteps on the porch stopped them both short, labored and familiar to his ears. “Genji?”

Like a charm, the monk’s mood was immediately boosted and he couldn’t help but perk up, just a little.

Nina chuckled. “Oh. Your boyfriend’s home. Lovebirds. I’ll let him in before he hurts himself...or something...” she remarked teasingly.

He waited eagerly from his perch, bright eyes trained on the door. He couldn't help but feel bad for being harsh towards Genji earlier. What happened wasn't his fault, not entirely, but it felt...good to find someone to take out his negativity on, his fear and regret. He would have to restrain himself next time. It would solve nothing to go after Genji for something neither of them could control. Nonetheless, he hoped he had found his orbs, and without too much trouble.

“Welcome back, Genji!” Nina greeted warmly as she opened the door. Though her amiable expression soon became one of shock. “Oh...Oh my goodness.”

With some effort, the cyborg found his way into the cabin, looking a bit worse for wear. Snow had gathered in every nook and cranny of his armor, as well as dusting his ruffled green hair. The handful of scratches and bruises on his person hinted his struggle. Yet, it had been a victorious one, if the full duffel bag, clinking with familiarity, told anything.

Before Zenyatta dared to think about it, he had slipped from the couch to worry about his boyfriend. “Genji! Are you alright?” He quickly remembered his prior apprehension, however, as his legs fought just to keep him steady. Despite everything, that was the least of his concerns. Y-you look like you’ve been through a storm, or a fight or…”

Genji accepted him eagerly into his arms, holding him close and secure, though he appeared bewildered by how the monk had surged for him. “Easy there, Zen! I'm fine,” he assured gently. “A fox got a hold of one of your orbs….and thought it was a chew toy.”

“Oh, my goodness...” Nina giggled, pressing her knuckles to her lips in an attempt to contain a near snort. “That must have been a riot.”

The cyborg regarded her with some surprise, as if he had temporarily forgot her presence, so focused on the monk. “It was,” he affirmed simply, but seemed more preoccupied with guiding Zenyatta back to the couch with care. “Here. You should sit down.”

Bewildered by his boyfriend’s gesture, the now human omnic could only blink and go along with it, though it was flattering all the same, the concern that he was treated with. “Oh...Thank you,” he murmured, glancing away with a sense of bashfulness. “How...how did you get them back? I’m sorry for the trouble you went through.”

No doubt eager to hear the tale as well, their host settled down in an opposing recliner and made herself at home. Though Zenyatta was quickly distracted by the loving kiss that was planted on his forehead, void of hair even in this form. It was a strange sensation, warm and wet, experiencing such a familiar affection in a completely new way; it made his new human processor flutter.

“Nonsense. I had a bit of fun in the end. And your orbs are important to you; I would do it again,” Genji assured gently. Smoothly, he retrieved his cellphone from the duffel bag and searched through it briefly. Beaming, he then showed the screen to his boyfriend. “Here. I remembered the foxes in Nepal. Sometimes they just want to play, though care must be taken of course. I don’t need to worry much with this armor.”

Zenyatta lit up at once. One by one, the ninja scrolled through several snapshots of himself with the russet hound, both covered in snow and having a grand time with the stolen orb. Though it appeared their time had been fleeting before the fox had indeed surrendered its would be prize and scampered back into the wild.

“I caught its attention with my blade. They’re quite curious creatures. I then attempted a peace offering.”

Delighted, the monk rested his head against his beloved’s steel shoulder. “How wonderful. I would’ve hated for it to end badly.”

“Me too...”

A contentedness washed over them then, and a relief to finally just enjoy a moment together without fret. Zenyatta had been so panicked and upset just a few hours prior, at their shocking development, that he hadn’t considered there could be some good to this. He wondered what he could experience now as a human that he had been denied as an omnic.

A strange grumbling answered that question, mysteriously originating...from his stomach, leaving him wide-eyed.

“...What was that?”

There was a beat and, somehow, he could feel the other two judging him, though both had yet to move.

“...Oh my.”

Then Genji was shaking, shaking with suppressed laughter. However, there was no hiding how he was now smiling brightly, amused by his boyfriend’s apparent plight. Prepared to be insulted, Zenyatta attempted a leer, demanding an explanation with his eyes.

“Genji...please tell me what’s so funny. I would love to hear it.”

“Alright, alright, babe. It’s okay...” Genji assured, though he was too busy calming himself, wiping a tear from his eye, to do so right away. “I was hoping I wouldn’t miss this. You’re...just hungry, Zenyatta. That’s a stomach growl, which is...a biological reaction when your body needs food.”

“Wow, that was...awfully scientific,” Nina remarked, armed crossed; it seemed she couldn’t get enough of their antics.

“Hey, it helps.”

“If you say so, ninja boy.”

Despite the exchange happening on his behalf, the monk was more preoccupied with processing the dilemma at hand. It was no surprise that this was a first for him and, honestly, he should’ve seen it coming. Still, he wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed about his own bodily noises and needs or excited for this experience.

Zenyatta, in the end, decided on both.

Mustering his courage, and what was left of his dignity after all this, he spoke up over the pair, who had yet to cease their banter. “Uh...So... where...do we get this...food?”

He knew, of course, where humans kept their food and that it often required the practice of cooking. That was just the basics, which was all an omnic like him needed to know. He just wished he could’ve phrased the request a little better, which was, in short, ‘please feed me, I don’t want to end up blowing up your kitchen like Brother Roshan and Sister Romila when our monastery’s cook fell ill’.

They all ended up pitching in to clean up _that_ mess.

Once again, their attention turned to him, and he had thought they had been tickled before; his face flooded with heat. “What? It would be rude just to assume. I... didn't know how else to ask.”

“Well, I'm not going to just let you starve.”

At his side, Genji chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “She’s right, you know. She did promise to take care of us for the day. Sharing a meal is surely little to no trouble,” he reminded, the picture of ease as he looked again to their host.

Thoughtfully, the young woman held her chin, crossing her legs as she sat back in her recliner. “Well, sure. I have enough food, but...I’m not sure what I could make with what I have. It’s mainly the basics,” she murmured, practically to herself. She then stopped to flash them a bright smile, though somewhat sheepish in nature. “I wish someone had told me I would be responsible for serving someone’s first meal. This is kind of nerve-wracking.”

That alarmed Zenyatta at once, and his hands shot up in a gesture of peace, eyes wide. “Oh! Please, there’s no need to fret so much! I’ll be fine, really; anything you can manage will be perfectly alright with me. I promise.”

With a certain fondness, their host chuckled, rising to her feet. “I know you will,” she murmured, drifting out of the living room. “I'll see what I can do. You boys are free to roam; just no snooping.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Despite their eagerness, they failed to move after her departure. A heavy silence instead followed, as the agents were left to their thoughts. Although the change in pace was something Zenyatta appreciated, it didn't improve his motivation to explore. It didn't shake the dread and uncertainty rotting in the pit of his organic stomach.

“Any word from HQ? I'm pretty sure we were supposed to report back by now…” the monk inquired off-handedly. “Our superiors are no doubt cross with us if they noticed.”

“...That may be putting it mildly.”

“Huh? What makes you say that?”

“....What makes me say what?”

“...Genji.”

He knew at once that there was something the cyborg wasn't telling him, particularly about Overwatch. Though he sure wasn't going to let him keep it hidden from him for long. He still believed strongly, after all, that they wouldn't be able to fix this mess without help.

Genji didn't answer, though was beginning to sweat.

“.... They tried to contact us, didn't they?”

“S-so...h-how are your legs?” his boyfriend attempted as a diversion, and it was not one he appreciated.

“Genji, out of all the...We can discuss _that_ afterwards _._ But, for now…” He crossed his tan arms sternly, though he softened his voice. “Genji...please. I know you don't want Overwatch or Talon to find out about this, but, if worse comes to worse…”

His plea did wonders, convincing the other to stop beating around the bush. His expression sobered up as he did in attitude. At last, a heavy sigh escaped him, promising answers. Zenyatta straightened, anxious for just that.

“Morrison...called when I was chasing that darn fox. I may...or may not have answered... rudely... before hanging up on him,” Genji confessed, growing sheepish with each word that flowed from his scarred lips. “...He wasn't exactly pleased with me and he certainly wouldn't be now.”

A hand found its way over his face, then another. “Oh, Iris, Genji.”

“All the more reason not to contact them.”

The sheer amount of abashed regret Genji emitted was possibly observable from space.  The monk’s own second-hand embarrassment was a close second in its magnitude, though it was a fond one. His fear of their superiors’ anger was unfounded, though, in his opinion.

Breathing deeply to steady himself, Zenyatta turned to snatch Genji's hands. “No, Genji. It's all the more reason to indeed contact them. We don't need them believing we've gone AWOL, especially... in the...manner that you…last spoke to Morrison,” he explained gently.

“Nope, we’re good!” Genji declared, tugging away. “I wonder what Nina is making.”

His denial stunned him briefly, though the cyborg's stubborn pride was nothing new. “Genji…” he muttered in a low, drawn out tone, pulling his legs up on the couch as he managed the slightest leer. “This is no time to be stubborn.”

His boyfriend paused then to regard him, drinking in his sulking expression for a moment; he smirked, seemingly liking what he saw despite everything. “Hey, don’t give me that look, even with those gorgeous eyes,” he retorted with some playfulness. “I'm not…being stubborn. I'm just…being cautious. Look, if they call us back…I'll answer. Deal?”

Though mostly satisfied by Genji’s compromise, Zenyatta eyed him suspiciously, knowing how old habits died hard with his former student. He was a slick man, spoiled rotten growing up, and knew how to get his way. That doesn’t mean he hadn’t matured, but, with this, he was especially adamant.

“And what if they don't call?” he ventured, fearful of that exact case.

The young man stopped short. “Oh…well…” The monk knew he could see it in his expression, the unease, and it awakened his protective nature, stronger than even his pride. “I'm…I’m sure they will, Zen! Just give me time to think things through, okay?”

In the end, they cherished each other too greatly not to find common ground. They had been through too much together, had seen each other at their worst and best, to let petty ordeals divide them. Though, it didn't stop the tiny battles between them, which they had more than their fair share of.

Somehow, that only made their love stronger, a beautiful sort of strength.

After a few seconds, of allowing the tension to drain from his limbs, Zenyatta at last sighed in surrender. “Fair enough...I’m sorry. Everything is just...frightening,” he tried to express, holding his head. Eyes soft, he gazed at the other, seeking understanding. “Every time I move...every time I have to breath...every time I blink...it reminds me I’m not what I’m supposed to be. And not knowing what to do about it...how to fix it...where to go...”

Something pricked the corners of his human eyes. It must have been outwardly apparent as well, judging from the way he soon found Genji closer than before. He looked down at him with those dark eyes, wide and worrying, as he held his shoulders, holding him steady.

“Hey now, it’ll be okay. You’re not alone. I’m...I’m...” The cyborg hesitated, biting off his owns words, as if they tasted off on his tongue. “We’ll...we’ll get through this. Just one step at a time.”

Too bad neither of them knew what those steps even were.

Forlornly, Zenyatta nodded. In the sudden quiet after their discussion, he felt drained and sullen. While the excitement of everything had picked up before, the weight of it crashed again on his shoulders, as well as the helplessness, the lack of knowledge. All they could do now was wait, ride things out, until tomorrow morning. Hopefully they would figure things out by then. But, for now...

“I don’t feel well...” he murmured. “Perhaps all this has pulled me under the weather, as they say...”

“To be honest, I kind of expected as much,” Genji admitted with some shame, rubbing the back of his head absently. “We just need a distraction. No sense worrying about something we can’t fix right now. Do you...want to look around? Nina said we could. Maybe we can take a walk.”

“...I think I’ll just lay down. I need some time to myself.”

There was a pause between them, and he subconsciously awaited Genji's reaction. “...I understand. Take it easy.” The gentle kiss to his forehead was the icing on the cake, somehow improving his mood, even if just slightly. “Call me if you need anything, babe. Even a hug. Especially a hug. Smooches are good too. I want smooches.”

Genji's prattle was enough to make him chuckle and swat at him.

“Gotcha,” he beamed, even as he rose to his feet. “Like I said, take as long as you need. I'll be here if you need me. I'll probably just get bored and have to resist pestering you “

Zenyatta wasn't sure if he would mind that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He knew he should listen to his boyfriend. He had a knack, after all, for finding the most level-headed solutions. Genji, on the other hand, was anything but level-headed. It was both what drove him and pulled him down. More than anything however, he wanted to make up for everything and this was the only way he knew how to do it:

His way. It was the only thing he could rely on. And when it came to Zenyatta’s safety, he was too fearful of the worst coming to pass to trust HQ to handle this efficiently. He had seen too much shit hit the fan in his Blackwatch days. Old memories flashed behind his eyes every time he considered what the former omnic desired to do.

The cyborg realized he was being paranoid, that Overwatch was different now, but Zenyatta was…simply too precious to risk, precious to him, his sanity, his happiness; he was his world, the light of his life. And more than ever, he needed him, needed him to make the right decisions and trust the right people.

But, in a way, he didn't even trust himself.  Wasn’t he the one, after all, who had gotten him into this mess? He felt up the creek with neither paddle or a map.

“Genji…are you alright?”

Zenyatta’s voice pulled him from his whirling thoughts. Surprised, he jerked his head, his gaze finding the monk who had stirred from his apparently comfortable corner of the couch to notice…whatever was seemingly off at the moment. He remembered then how he had previously perched himself in front of a shelf of old media, books, movies, and video games alike, but, as his mind wandered, he had all forgotten his interest in them. He wondered how long he had been zoned out.

“A-ah, yes. I'm…I’m alright. I was…just thinking; nothing to be worried about.”

“I woke up a bundle of worry, so your hopes are in vain I'm afraid,” remarked his smirking boyfriend, peeking at him from the edge of his haven. However, that precious smile faded within the moment. “Is….there something troubling you, dear? You know you can tell me.”

As much as he knew the truth of that, he wasn’t ready to confess just yet. “I'm fine, Zen. I promise. I…think I'm just a bit  tired. I woke up in a huge panic myself.”

“Then why not join me?” Zenyatta invited simply.

Despite the plainness of his words, Genji could hear the mischief behind them. His monk was planning something. Whatever that something was, he doubted he would mind. Zenyatta was a delight in that way, among many others. Everything about him made his heart sigh in bliss, with fondness and love.

A little prank would do nothing to change that. In fact, it might have been the ticket to cheering them both. And so, he took the bait with a smile, a big one.

“That…sounds like a plan, actually. Scoot over, babe. I'm taking over,” was the only warning the cyborg gave before he virtually flopped into the chair, being certain to catch its hapless occupant in his splayed arms. “Hmm. I've seemed to have caught something.”

“That would be me.”

“So, it is.”

No smoothness in his words could completely mask the awe of having his boyfriend, in the flesh, in his arms. It was just something else he would have to adjust to. Just like those piercing blues, so vibrant and sharp yet soft and warm. He had never taken that certain saying so much to heart until now, being able to gaze into the soul of the one whose had always been hidden.

“You’re zoning out again, Genji…” Zenyatta muttered, averting his gaze self-consciously; this time, it must have been clear why, as clear as the color blooming across the other’s cheeks.

“Just appreciating the view,” Genji declared with a cheeky grin.

His statement left the former omnic a tad bashful, though it was something that he was quick to overlook. That much was obvious when he abruptly found his beloved looming over him in a manner that could be interpreted as suggestive, almost cornering him against the back of the couch. Though it was now his turn to grow red, he scolded himself mentally for jumping to assumptions.

“Is...that so?” was his murmur. “I think...I’m doing the same.”

It was such a switch in mood for the monk that the cyborg would’ve been worried if he wasn’t already so flustered, wide-eyed with his wondering with where Zenyatta was heading with this. Perhaps it was because of his now human biochemistry or something like that, something Winston or Mei would know more about. But, at the moment, all _he_ knew was how his heart was beginning to race just a little more at the sight of his cute boyfriend seemingly yearning for something less than innocent.

“Zen...”

“Hmm?”

The other’s presence was warm and heavy against his chest, familiar somehow even in this unusual state.

“...Are...are you sure...? This is...a little sudden...” Even as he asked, however, Genji’s eyes were already half-lidded with anticipation. He would be lying, after all, if he claimed those untouched lips didn’t tempt him.

“Mhmm...” was the hummed response, low and gentle, uttered into the skin of his neck as it was nuzzled absently. “...I was...originally...going to...jack your phone...but...this is much nicer...”

The ninja chuckled. “I knew you were up to something, babe.”

Zenyatta lifted his head then, gazing down at him with eyes soft with desire. “Had to cheer you up somehow...”

Feeling a tad bold himself, Genji trailed the very tips of his fingers to run down the curve of the former omnic’s back, appreciating the faint ridges of his spine. “Mission accomplished,” he remarked, discreetly settling his hand on the other’s unsuspecting rear, his touch light at first and then frank, nearly possessive.

“...Is your hand supposed to be there, love?” Zenyatta chided playfully, his blush only deepening despite his enduring confidence.

“Maybe...Do you _want_ it there?”

“Maybe...” the monk breathed against his lips, voice growing husky with growing excitement.  “I also recall...a certain someone...wanting a certain something. Is that...offer still open?”

It took a will of steel for Genji not to spoil Zenyatta’s sensual build-up by outright stealing the kiss he so desperately yearned for, especially with that borderline invitation ringing through his head like a sultry tune. This one was special, after all. In a way, it would be the omnic’s first, and it was something that he was determined to let him give of his own accord.

Instead, he swallowed thickly, his throat dry from his time spent gaping eagerly at his lover, who was all too proficient at making himself at home straddling his lap. “I..I do believe it is...” It took another surge of restraint not to weave obscenities into his zealousness, though he did not think Zenyatta would mind either way. “...Please...”

“With pleasure, my darling...” They were so close now, virtually sharing their breath between them. “...Did you think...you were the only one?”

“Oh...” was the breathless exhale that left him with little mind.

It was not to be.

Their quiet moment was shattered by the electronic screeching of small device, filling the living room with an obnoxious tune which insistently droned on. It had the solemn honor of giving not one, but two, agents near heart failure, just about startling them out of their skins. Any grip they had on each other became clenched in fright before that they collapsed against the sofa.

“Holy shit!” Genji cursed, now having to catch his breath for an entirely different reason. “Out of all the…! They call _now_?”

Next to him, still regaining his composure, his hand to his pounding heart, Zenyatta sighed and gave an unsteady chuckle. “Better now than never, I suppose…” he offered. “Better answer it, dear. You said you would.”

“Fuck no! I'm going to break this fucking thing!”

“Genji... Really?”

Zenyatta's somewhat exasperated question was more than enough to discourage any rashness and he exhaled his anger in surrender. “No…You’re right. I'll pick up.”

Grudgingly, he leaned over to fish the cellphone from the duffel bag he had previously deposited near the foot of the couch. It vibrated violently in his hand, howling for someone to put it out of its misery. For a split second, he leered at the offending device, especially once he realized it was a completely different type of call:

A video.

“Better hide for a minute, babe. HQ must be ready to really get on our asses if they're seeking more than our voices.”

“It's a video call?” Zenyatta inquired, already putting distance between them. “I'll wait over there.”

Wanting to catch it before the last ring, Genji answered no later than he was certain the monk wouldn't be detectable. In a flash, the video chat opened itself up, revealing the unexpected and displeased face of his older brother.

“...Uh…H-hello, Hanzo…” Genji greeted nervously even as he attempted a cheery tone, not receiving pleasant vibes from the way the other Shimada seemed practically in his face even through the phone. “H-how are you to--?”

“What. Happened.”

Oh boy. He should've known that Hanzo would've sensed something. Somehow, dealing with Morrison now seemed like a warm summer breeze compared to Hanzo’s scrutiny.

The cyborg hesitated, the guilt of the incident welling up once more. “...Uh…I'm not sure...what you mean, bro.”

“Lies. My dragons were practically in an uproar this morning. Something happened, a disturbance,” the archer declared with a sharp sense of certainty. “Genji Shimada…”

“Agent Shimada, for fuck’s sake, quit yelling into my phone and hand it over! We called back like you wanted but you're going to break it!”

There was a scuffle, a contest over the unfortunate cellular device. “No, wait! I still...I still need to speak with him!” Hanzo protested, struggling to maintain possession of the phone. “Commander Morrison!”

Hanzo disappeared from the screen and, for a few moments, he could see anything but the furniture and equipment of the room they inhabited, flashing lights and dull, steely colors. For that time, Genji could only stare, humored speechless though not daring even a chuckle. Then his eyes caught movement from across the room, beholding Zenyatta making expressions at the air as he gazed off into space. It was an entirely dorkish sight, in the most adorable way possible.

“...Zen...what are you doing?” he stage-whispered, choking down a few tickled snorts for the sake of discretion.

His question earned the monk’s attention, and he turned his head, his back half towards him from his spot on the smaller, opposite couch. “Hmm? Oh, just...I’m just practicing my expressions. I’m...still getting used to having any, after all. Don’t mind please,” he explained just as quietly, appearing a tad abashed as color again warmed his cheeks. His sweet smile, however, didn’t fail to melt his boyfriend’s cybernetic heart.

“...I fucking love you.”

“Agent Shimada...”

“What? I’m right here.”

“No, not you, you twit!” huffed their commander, leering at the ninja to his right through his red visor. He then shook his gray, balding head, basking in a sense of regret. “Why did we think recruiting _two_ Shimadas was a good idea?”

There was an awkward pause, a silence between all three parties; Genji had a feeling there was a similar bead of sweat rolling down his brother’s cheek.

“Uh...A-about earlier, sir…”

“Where is agent Zenyatta?”

Both agents stiffened at that. Even yards away, Zenyatta's attention snapped to the phone, blue eyes alert with a touch of alarm. All too suddenly, Genji realized he had been so involved with wondering if they should contact Overwatch in the first place, he hadn't thought of what to actually say.

“... He's h-here...Why do you ask?”

“Usually he's present enough to ensure you keep yourself out of trouble, which...I’m going to go out on a limb to say you _haven't_ been.”

“That too! Genji, where _is_ your omnic?”

“Agent Shimada…”

“Yes?”

“What!”

“...”

“...Sorry.” Hanzo uttered in quiet shame.

“... I was actually addressing you that time.”

“...Oh.”

This was too much, so much so that Genji would’ve sworn he was part of a comedy routine instead of being grilled by one of his superiors. It was just another ordeal he had to keep a straight-face about, despite the greatest urge to laugh himself silly. Morrison really had to come up with another way to address them both, for the sake and sanity of all involved.

“H-he’s here...like I said...Uh...” The cyborg ventured to continue their discussion with meek hesitation, treading carefully. “He’s alright. Just...I may have indeed...fucked up.”

“How?” Hanzo growled fiercely, even while remaining out of sight, the video dominated stubbornly by their commander. “Did you complete your hunt?”

“...No...” Genji answered simply, the painful syllable barely escaping. “No, I didn’t. I _couldn’t_. There was...too much interference.”

A beat passed between them.

“...For the love of...Genji....” his brother began, obviously stuck nearly speechless. Not speechless enough, however, for the youngest Shimada’s tastes. “...How could you do this, to our family, to us?”

“What family, brother?”

“That’s beside the point! You lost a priceless heirloom, a supernatural power only known to our--!”

“I still have my dragon.” Yet again, his reply came breathlessly, rushed and simple, squeezed out of his lungs with the strength of his guilt and regret.

“...What?”

“Zen vouched for me. He...he took the punishment.”

Yet another heavy pause dragged into being. They were becoming so regular, he used them to gather his thoughts for the next barriage of questions that were sure to come. For split second, his eyes wandered to regard the aforementioned omnic as he drew near once more in preparation for…

For the inevntiable reveal...

“Whoa there. What are you two doing over here? There must be something mighty fascinating.”

“Jesse, not now!”

“But I wanna see.”

“There’s nothing to see!”

“Wow, rude. What would mother say?” Genji remarked, never missing a chance to mess with the older Shimada. Though, there was the realization that this was getting a bit out of hand. “Hey, McCree.”

“Is that Genji? Genji, you okay over there, buddy?” he heard the cowboy manage, audibly struggling to sneak in a peek despite Hanzo and Morrison’s gruff protests.

“You damn punks! Chill out!”

Genji could only imagine the chaos playing out just beyond the sight of their camera.

“Uh…I'm alright. Don’t worry about me.” An impulse surged in him, urging him to seize the opportunity while they were mainly distracted. He steeled himself, questioning the timing even as it slipped free. “…Zenyatta’s human now though, I guess you could say.”

It was as if the oxygen was simultaneously pulled from air as some celestial entity pushed the universal mute button. After a moment, somehow, all three agents found common ground enough to share the screen, their eyes staring in utter disbelief at the sheepish green haired cyborg who was now wishing he could inhale his words out of being.

“Dear Iris, Genji…” Zenyatta breathed at his left, hiding his face in his hand. “I think you got their attention.”

“…You…you must be joking, brother.” Hanzo was the first to speak, though he was the one who oozed the least skepticism. “They…Why would they…?”

Helplessly, he shrugged. “Their version of a merciful punishment, I suppose. My dragon said they let us off easy.”

“Wait, wait. We’re being serious here?” McCree cut in, gesturing for them to hold on for a second, his cigar threatening to slip from the corner of his mouth in his flurry of movement.

 Morrison was the next to speak up, having been listening carefully to their ludicrous chatter. “I agree with Jesse. Are you two sure you're not pulling our legs?” he muttered, voice growing raspier than usual with distress. “I hope you know I don't believe in this witchcraft bullshit.”

In unison, the Shimada Brothers stiffened in offense. Genji wasn’t certain what could be said for their commander to eat his own words, nor did he think Hanzo knew either. It had been always hard to explain, but when one was transformed into a dragon on an annual basis, it would be downright foolish not to fear the power behind it, even just a little.

“Witchcraft?” Hanzo growled. “Commander Morrison, I…!”

“Greetings!” Before Genji could move and Hanzo could finish his sentence, another voice cut in deliberately as Zenyatta pushed himself into view, offering their comrades a curt wave, friendly and warm in nature.

This time, they were probably going to have to pick their jaws up off the ground. Simply by watching their expressions, he could practically see the wheels turning in their head, turning and turning, before easing to an exhausted stop. Hovering over Soldier76’s shoulder, McCree was so stunned, there was nothing to stop his cigar from freefalling from his gaping mouth, right onto the old man’s balding head.

“Yowch!” Morrison yelped, scrambling to brush the smoldering ashes from what precious little hair he had left. “McCree, goddamn it! Would you be careful?”

“Sorry, boss...”

“Are you alright, commander?” Zenyatta inquired, hand to his mouth in concern.

Still miffed, their commander only continued to worry at his head. “Yeah, I’ll be alright. Dammit all,” he cursed, foul tempered as always. Then he directed an accusatory finger the monk’s way. “But tell me this! How in the world can you possibly be Tekhartha? He’s an omnic, and there’s no force on Earth that can change that. You must be an imposter; pure and simple.”

Morrison’s stubborn denial sent them both backpedaling, stealing the words from their mouths that were just beginning to know confidence. This time, his now anxious boyfriend was the one who was struck by disbelief; it flashed through his eyes as he shrunk back ever so slightly next to him. At once, Genji was prepared to argue for him, but it was an uncertain matter, uncertain and strange, so very strange.

“This _is_ Zenyatta! Why wouldn’t it be?” Genji protested, trying to comprehend what motive they could possibly have for such an ordeal. “I woke up from my transformation to find him changed as well! He’s been cursed; we’ve been trying to figure out what to do about it all morning! We don’t need your skepticism! We need your help!”

“Genji...”

So much had poured from him without warning, built up behind his former resolve like a crumbling dam. He was a man of pride--that was something he had long dealt with—with his own brand of foolishness, but he would be damned if Overwatch ended up turning their backs on them, on Zenyatta, because they wouldn’t believe what their own eyes perceived. It took hearing those words for him to realize...he didn’t want to be alone in this either; even if they had each other, they needed their comrades, needed anything they could get if they wanted to survive whatever the future might hold.

“...Am...I interrupting something?”

Like a switch, the boys remembered their host, having been so involved with their boss and fellow agents. Nina stood at the threshold separating the kitchen and living room, almost meek in the gathering of shadow and pale sunlight that played through her cabin. A dirty cooking spoon was clutched in her hand, which trembled ever so slightly with nerves, as she stared them down, dark eyes bright, brimming with a cautious and uneasy curiosity.

“Nina...” Zenyatta breathed, losing a few shades like a deer in the headlights. “...Did...I’m sorry. Did we scare you?”

For a moment, the young woman didn’t move, her face unreadable, her gaze constantly searching her guests. Then a smile ventured into existence, albeit a small one, before she motioned playfully with her free hand, in a so-so gesture. That was enough, thankfully, to dispel the smothering tension, at least for the time being.

She turned again to retreat back to her work. “Food’s ready. Sorry for interrupting,” she declared, her old humor returning. “As long as you’re not doing anything illegal, I’m good.”

“Rather easy-going, isn’t she?” mused Zenyatta with a sense of wonder.

“What? You just now noticed?” Genji remarked lightly. “She welcomed two strangers into her family cabin with barely a flinch. Do you know what she thought I was? She thought I was an _alien_ , Zenyatta.”

“Oh my...”

“Shimada! Tekhartha!”

“Ah! Our apologies!”

“Yes, sir!”

With a jolt, the pair returned their attention to the video call still very much in progress. In the lull of activity, however, it seemed now that McCree and Hanzo had lost interest, leaving Morrison alone in his investigation. Even with his visor shielding his eyes from view, Genji could feel his leer of disapproval burning through the screen and into his soul. Sweat threatened to break out along his skin anew under his intense, imagined glare.

“Who was that? Where are you two?” he asked frankly, seeming to have given up the ghost on questioning the realness of their situation.

“Uh...That was...our host. She...I ran into her in my search for shelter for Zen,” Genji explained tensely, wondering absently how much the old soldier had truly decided to believe them; it was a distracting unknown. “She’s letting us stay for the night, commander. She even made Zenyatta lunch; she just finished it. She was coming in to tell us.”

“...I see.”

For the longest span of seconds Genji had ever experienced, all three of them said nothing in a silent stand-off. The monk fidgeted nervously at his side, and the cyborg found himself holding his breath. In the end, Morrison might end up being the only representative who would communicate their situation to the rest of HQ. If they made any more of a fuss, it would surely be noticed by more than whom was necessary.

“Commander...”

“Best not to let her cooking go to waste,” answered the other end at last, cutting in with casual sharpness. “I will deliberate on your...ordeal, but, until then, don’t be afraid to contact us with more information when you are able. Enjoy your lunch, soldiers.”  

The call ended just as Genji slumped against his boyfriend with a heavy sigh of relief. It hadn’t been easy, but, it was as Zenyatta had told him. This was not something to face alone, and they wouldn’t. Somehow, the world had been lifted from his shoulders, though he had a feeling it would only be temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, yes. There was supposed to be kisses in this chapter but it's better left for the next. Also, yes, there is indeed something up with Zenyatta's legs, yet another thing you'll find out about in the future, stemming from my headcanon for canon Zenyatta. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!


End file.
